The invention relates to a banner as is towed by aircraft and bears for example advertising.
The known banners have a banner rod which is connected to the front end of the banner and which is also connected via the so-called “banner spider” and via a tow rope to the aircraft which is towing the banner.
In known banners it is not possible to connect them via the tow rope to the aircraft which is to tow the banner before take-off.
Therefore the process takes place such that the banner is placed optionally folded on the runway and the banner spider is connected via a short connecting cable to the so-called “loop” (closed cable loop). The loop is attached to two rods so that one part is tensioned and the other part to which the banner spider is attached sags down. An aircraft to which a tow rope with hooks on the free end is attached at this point flies over the loop such that the upper horizontal piece of the loop is coupled to the tow rope.
This is not only a time-consuming, but also an unsafe flight activity since there is the danger that the landing gear of the aircraft will hang up in the loop or the hook on the tow rope will become caught for example on the ground; in the worst case this leads to the aircraft's crashing.